During the period of this investigation, potential antineoplastic agents will be isolated from plants and identified. The methods for isolation will include solvent extraction and partitioning, various chromatographic techniques (absorption, partition, reverse-phase, thin-layer, etc.), and crystallization techniques. Characterization of the drug will involve collecting the physical data (MS, IR, UV, PMR, CMR, C-H analysis, melting point, etc.), assigning a structure based upon the instrumental data, chemically modifying the drug to verify its molecular structure, and if necessary, x-ray analysis and total or partial synthesis of the drug. Biological activity will be determined in vitro using the KB human epidermoid carcinoma of the nasopharynx) and in vivo using the PS (P-388 lymphocyte leukemia) test systems.